A game of names
by Denisore
Summary: Nick has been driving Judy crazy with new nicknames each week. Is it just a game, or does the sly fox have a plan? A short one-shot, based on the Fluff Files collaboration idea.


**[AN**

**Hey there! So I just finished the Fluff Files, started by the awesome Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps (yeah I know, I'm very late…). I know the collaboration is over, but I still love it.**

**So, slightly to train as a writer, and mainly because I want to, here is a short-one I could have submitted had I started to write earlier. Feel free to comment, whether you feel I might had gotten a chance or not, and why.**

**Again, just to be sure: this is NOT part of the collaboration, this is just a little side-project of mine, inspired by what has been done by all those excellent authors.**

**AN]**

* * *

"I'm serious! He's been driving me crazy for weeks!"

Laughter boomed through the massive dining room, with nearly one hundred bunnies emptying their lungs at the poor bunny officer. Judy was standing on her bench, captivating her family with tales from the city, and mostly from her partner, in job for three years and in life for two.

"Are they really that cheesy?" a feminine voice shouted above all to be heard. Judy turned towards her sister June, the white rabbit her littermate and closest sibling.

"You can't imagine. He started with "seed". Just like this, without warning. I get up one morning, smell breakfast cooking, so I jump out of bed and run to the kitchen. I see him standing there, waiting for the coffee to brew, and he just turns, smiles, and says _Hey seed. Slept well?_ He left me in the dark for two whole days, before finally telling me the meaning of this nickname."

"And so? Why seed?" The question was coming from Stu, who was sitting on the edge of the table with his wife Bonnie by his side.

"Because seeds bring life, and I helped him turn his around and start anew."

This explanation was met with another round of laughter and some very exaggerated _awwwws_ by all the family of bunnies. Nick was glad his fur was red, as he could feel his skin burn under it. Sure he had been hoping for weeks now that she would bring the topic, but he couldn't help but feel stress building. Time was coming close after all.

"Please, another one!" the comment was welcomed with more shouts and even some clapping, encouraging Judy to reveal more.

"Okay okay. How about this one: _brain_." This time, all bunnies fell silent, thinking hard to find the meaning behind the nickname, beyond the obvious one. After half a minute she finally gave them the answer.

"Because he can't get me out of his head." More laughter followed, with some bunnies whistling at the not so evident pun.

"How about last week?" This one was coming from Bonnie, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Oxygen" Judy replied. About ten seconds later, a brown and black rabbit jumped on her bench, paw raised high in the air.

"Can't live without!"

"Bingo!" Judy guffawed! This time some bunnies, mostly males, imitated retching sounds at the cheesiness of this nickname, while the females _awwwwwed_ in mass.

"And this week?" the question was nearly lost in the general noise, but Judy could pick it up thanks to her superior hearing, though unable to tell who asked it. She turned to her fox, and raised a brow.

"Actually, I'm still waiting. Cat got your tongue this time, Slick?" A smug grin appeared on the fox' muzzle, one she knew all too well: he was preparing something.

"Well, I had to ask your father about this one."

One of her ear dropped to her back while the other reached high, the sign she was completely taken aback by the comment. Turning to her father, she asked him.

"What? Why? What is it?" But it wasn't her father who answered, it was Nick.

"Judith Lavern Wilde".

Her heart missed a beat, and she slowly turned around. Her fox was kneeling, a black box opened in one of his paw. Inside the box, on a soft red leather cushion, stood a golden ring with a yin and yang symbol. The white part had been replaced by an emerald and the black by an amethyst, while the two dots were two shiny diamonds.

She needed several seconds to find her voice again, while tears were flowing freely on her cheeks.

"This one you can use as much as you want." And with a loud _Yes!_ she jumped in his arms and kissed him deeply, under the thunderous applause of her family and parents.


End file.
